


Never Will You Be Alone Again

by Ilaria_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry, Dominant Ilaria, Draco is bloody kitten, Dumbldore Bashing-Slight, Emotional Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minerva Bashing-Slight, Other Tags To Be Added I Think, Remus Bashing-Medium, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Sirius is a bloody darling in this, They're all so cute!, except dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilaria_Slytherin/pseuds/Ilaria_Slytherin
Summary: In Harry Potter's 3rd year, they have to do an assignment on boggarts, starting with a practical lesson and then moving onto the theory, and finally, their actual assignment. What will happen in their first practical when Draco Malfoy has to participate and everything goes awry from there...?





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of the following Tumblr post;  
> “Infamous 3rd year ‘My father will hear about this’ Draco refusing to participate in Lupin’s class on boggarts because the whole thing is ridiculous but when it’s his turn he walks up to the wardrobe and Lucius Malfoy steps out”
> 
> I have decided to write a bit of a story revolving around this Tumblr post because we don’t really see enough fanfiction to do with this scene, if any at all. Hope you enjoy my readers, I honestly don’t know if this will be a one-shot or a multi-chaptered story, but if it becomes the latter, hopefully it won’t be more than 10 chapters.

Harry and his friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley enter the Defence classroom one afternoon in October to find all of the desks pushed to one side and an old styled wardrobe with a mirror in front of Professor Lupin’s desk. Ron cocks his head to the side in confusion and Hermione plonks her bag down to one side of the room, Harry following her lead with Ron doing the same thing a few minutes later after having come to the conclusion that he has no bloody idea on what is going to happen in this afternoon’s Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

Professor Lupin smiles at them kindly before waving his wand and opening the door to the room, allowing the rest of the Gryffindor’s and all of the Slytherin’s to enter, “Welcome to this afternoon’s class students. Today, we will be doing a practical lesson on how to get rid of a boggart. Can anyone tell me what this creature does?” Hermione and a few Slytherin’s put their hands up and Lupin chooses Hermione, “Well professor, a boggart is a creature that no-one really knows what it looks like, but it takes the form of your greatest fear and can rend you immobile by said distress.” Lupin smiles proudly at Hermione and nods, stating, “Well done Miss Granger, 5 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone tell me how to get rid of a boggart?” 

Malfoy rolls his eyes and puts his hand up, smirking when no-one else does, “You say Riddikulus, and the boggart will turn into something funny.” Lupin smiles thinly before awarding Slytherin 3 points. Malfoy glares at the professor whilst Harry frowns, Why does everyone discriminate against the House of Snakes? Theirs isn’t the only House to have spouted bad Wizards or Witches… He tunes back into the lesson as Lupin tells them to form a line, “I won’t be participating in this silly little game of yours professor. I’d rather handle one of Professor Sprout’s plants than do that.” Malfoy scrunches up his nose in distaste and Harry hides an amused smirk behind his hand.

Lupin purses his lips angrily and turns to Malfoy, fixing him with a deadly glare almost as good as Snape’s, “You will be participating Mr Malfoy, if you value your complete Mark for this class as this exercise is at least half of it. Now, get in line before I decide to remove 15 points from your House for lack of respect and disobedience and a detention or two with Mr Filch.” Harry’s and Hermione’s jaws drop in astonished shock of the unfairness and unwarranted explanation of the threat, before they turn and see Malfoy pale drastically, “That’s not just from the threat, is it Mione? I reckon Malfoy’s hiding something and that’s the real reason why he doesn’t want to participate.” Harry murmurs in Hermione’s ear and she nods in agreement, “I concur that Harry, I mean, look at his eyes. He has fear in them like no other and there are bags-really dark ones-under his orbs…” 

Harry nods before they look over at everyone and they quickly rush into the line, ending up behind Malfoy who they can see is shaking slightly. Harry turns around and locks eyes with Hermione, the both of them showing concern. Ron scoffs from in front of them and turns to Malfoy, sneering and stating, “What, afraid of a measly boggart Malfoy?” Harry swings back around and quickly whispers something in Malfoy’s ear, who smirks shakily at Ron and says, “At least I’m not afraid of spiders Weasley.” Ron goes red in the face from anger before turning back around and ignoring everyone, whilst Harry and Hermione begin snickering, having been getting irritated with Ronald’s bullying of everyone in the Slytherin House.  
*~*  
Half an hour later sees nearly half the class sitting down to the side, shaking or talking amongst themselves. Ron swallows nervously as he steps forward, looking at the wardrobe warily. Lupin smiles at him encouragingly before flicking his wand and allowing the wardrobe door to spring open. Out steps a huge acromantula, it’s pincers clicking together menacingly as it advances on the redhead. Said Weasley freezes for a minute, before he thinks of something funny and points his wand at the boggart-spider and shouts, “Riddikulus!” With that, the acromantula begins rolling around on bright pink roller-skates, before losing its balance and falling over, disappearing in a cloud of smoke and returning to the comforting darkness of the wardrobe.

All of the Gryffindor’s cheer and clap for their member, Seamus and Dean coming over to thump the redhead on the back. Harry grins and so does Hermione, the both of them showing thumbs up in his direction. He beams at them before heading towards the other side of the classroom, before turning back around and smirking at Malfoy, “Good luck fag, you’re gonna need it.” Harry glares at Ron from behind the shaking blonde and Hermione huffs, grumbling to herself about idiots and their immaturity. 

Draco gulps quietly to himself as he nears the marked line in front of the wardrobe, subtly wiping his sweaty hands on his robes. He draws his wand and holds it at the ready, waiting for Lupin to open the door. He holds his breath as he sees the professor wave his wand and the door opens, Lucius Malfoy stepping out of the elegant piece of furniture, “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the Faggot of the Family, or should I say the Submissive Filth? Abomination? Disgrace? Burden…?” Draco freezes as he listens to the boggart-Lucius, his body shaking violently, “I can’t believe Nacrissa and I had you for a son, you’re nothing but a waste of-”  
Harry steps in front and watches as the boggart takes the form of a dark brown wolf with black and red eyes, blood dripping from its gaping mouth. The Saviour scoffs before muttering, “Riddikulus.” Without drawing his wand and watching as the stupid thing turns into Vernon Dursley wearing a pink tutu.

Lupin’s face splits in two with pride at his honorary Godson’s show of wandless magic and he banishes the boggart back into the wardrobe, “Splendid Harry, absolutely marvellous! 20 points-” Harry turns on the professor with an angry snarl as Hermione rushes towards Draco and engulfs the petrified boy in her arms, glaring at Lupin as Harry rips into him, “What the fuck was that Lupin!? You just bloody stood there and let a 3rd year be fucking traumatized by their worst fear, when you stood in to help every other student! Hang on a second, wait a minute, they were all Gryffindor’s! HOW DARE YOU TREAT A CHILD UNFAIRLY WHEN YOU ARE A FUCKING TEACHER! IF I WANTED TO, I COULD HAVE YOU FUCKING REPORTED FOR UNFAIR TREATMENT OF A BLOODY MINOR!!!” Lupin and the whole class stand there stunned for a good five minutes whilst Harry calms himself, before he turns to Hermione, “Get Blaise, Pansy and Theo and get out of here and take them and Draco to Professor Snape. Make sure he knows the full story and keep Draco as calm as you can until I get there.”

She nods at him, slightly stunned after what had just happened, even though she’d seen him go off at someone before. Harry turns back to Lupin with a deadly fire in his emerald orbs and he pierces the professor with a promising glare, “I’m telling you now Lupin, after what I have witnessed in the last month of knowing you, I don’t think I want to be acquainted with you, as you are worse than Snape. He only targets the Lions because we target his House and they don’t get any support from anyone. I will be contacting the Owner of Hogwarts tonight and asking her to come here to evaluate what is happening in her establishment, and I can guarantee she won’t like it. So be prepared for a pissed off Duchess of the Founders.”

With one last, death-like look, Harry leaves the classroom and heads towards the dungeons, his magic crackling in the air with a fury so deep, even the Castle itself is shivering with fear.


	2. Lady Vale

Severus Snape is sitting in his favourite armchair by the fire in his quarters, looking over the 3rd year essays on Dark Creatures and there uses in Potions, when he comes to Potter’s assignment. He sneers as he grabs his red self-inking quill and he begins to read, becoming more astonished by the second at how well-written and neat it is. Just as he’s getting halfway through the scroll, there’s an urgent knock on his door and he places the Saviour’s work on the coffee table gently before standing and heading over to the entranced to his quarters. 

He opens the door to find his Godson nestled in Miss Granger’s arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, “What happened Dragon!?” Severus coos and Granger smiles softly, before handing Draco over to the Potions Master. Pansy, Blaise and Theo follow the man inside, with Pansy chuckling and grabbing Hermione and pulling her after them, “What happened?” Severus snarls as he sits down with Draco in his lap, “Professor Lupin had us do a practical on boggarts this afternoon and ended up having most of us Gryffindor’s go first. After Ronald went it was Draco’s turn and he froze because his father stepped out. That bloody professor of ours stood there, twirling his wand and let it happen. Harry stepped in and got rid it before flaying Lupin…”

Severus pales as he holds Draco to him, wondering why on Earth no-one cares about his snakes. Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and Theo rushes to answer it, allowing a fuming Harry Potter to enter, “How is he doing Mione?” The emerald-eyed Wizard asks and she sighs, tucking a strand of bushy hair behind her ear, “Well, he’s safe now and he’s slightly less panicked now that he’s with Professor Snape… What did you tell Lupin after we left?” Harry growls angrily and Hermione smiles slightly, “I told him that I’m contacting the Owner of Hogwarts tonight so she can come and evaluate what is going on here…” Hermione’s eyes widen before she frowns in thought, “But with everything going on at home, she won’t be able to come will she?” 

Harry smirks darkly and Hermione groans, plonking herself on Snape’s couch, “I’m doomed to a lifetime of schemes, failed plans and dead ends…” She groans, slumping into the couch and allowing Harry’s smirk to darken, “May I use your floo Professor? I’ll be able to get her here quicker that way.” Snape nods in shock as Harry sends him a small smile before the Saviour kneels down in front of the fireplace, throws in some of the floo powder, and calls, “Vale Manor!” 

*~*

After half an hour of Harry conversing with a woman on the other side and Severus finally managing to calm Draco down, everyone is waiting with bated breath as Harry ends the call and turns around with a triumphant smirk, “She’ll be arriving in an hour and no-one is to be telling anyone about what is going on, alright?” They all nod and Severus sighs, grumbling something under his breath. Blaise looks to his mentor with suspicion in his eyes and said Potions Master blushes, “What did you say Uncle Sev?” The Italian murmurs and Severus sighs, “What is the point if this woman comes here? She’s going to take the side of the Lions anyway, so why bother?”

Harry and Hermione look at each other before they begin laughing, the bushy haired girl nearly falling off of the seat. When their laughing has subsided, they look at the Slytherin’s surrounding them and they see the hurt expressions, “Duchess of the Founders isn’t like that. She loves all of the Houses and values each and every one of their morals. You’ll see Professor Snape, everything will be just fine…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review, as that makes me update faster *hint, hint*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I reckon I will be making this into a multi-chaptered fic... I don't know how long, but it shouldn't be anymore than 10 chappies. 
> 
> Read it, Review it, Kudos it and Bookmark it! :D<


End file.
